30 Vicios
by Rhea Carlysse
Summary: Distintos drabbles sin continuidad para la comunidad de retos 30 Vicios. ¿La pareja? PeterMohinder.
1. Hablar

El reto en cuestión, trata de una tabla de treinta palabras, y escribir un fic con cada palabra. Para empezar, he elegido "Hablar", así que aquí lo dejo, que lo disfrutéis.

**Fandom: Heroes**

**Pareja: Peter/Mohinder**

**Rating: absolutamente light**

**Spoilers: sólo si sabes lo que va a pasar, si no, los spoilers pasarán de largo.**

**Advertencias: frikismos. He disfrazado a Peter de fangirl xDD**

* * *

No es una cita. Al menos Mohinder no lo considera una cita. Las citas son eso que se tienen entre hombres y mujeres. Cena, flores, música. Y esto no es una cita. Es... como todo lo contrario a una cita. Con las luces apagadas y las palomitas y el portátil encima de la mesa porque ni siquiera se ha molestado en comprar un televisor desde que está en Nueva York. ¿Para qué? No es como si tuviera tiempo para... algo.

Ni siquiera le gusta la película, es Peter el que la ha guardado y traído a traición a su apartamento. Junto con las palomitas. Y la frase preparada. "Trabajas demasiado" y "No, por supuesto que no lo he planeado".

Ja.

Además, la gente no ve Indiana Jones en las citas. De hecho, la gente suele saber que se trata de una cita antes de llamarlo cita. Y. No. Es. Una. Cita.

-No es que sea mala...

Debería dejar de hablar. Ver la película en silencio, como hacen las personas normales. Las personas normales que no son él.

- Es lo que has dicho - debería dejar de hablar y criticar sabiendo que Peter defendería "Indiana Jones y La Última Cruzada" a capa y espada.  
-No he dicho eso.

Frunce el entrecejo, se retira mechones interminables de los ojos. Mohinder tiene la sensación de que le está analizando, por debajo de la cascada de cabello castaño. Tiene la sensación de que está pensando: "No le gusta Indiana Jones, no es digno".

-He dicho... Bueno, no es como si fuera una gran película.  
-Es Spielberg.  
-¿Y?

Definitivamente no debería haber dicho eso.

-¿Cómo que "¿Y?"? _Es_ Spielberg. Spielberg. Como... - hace florituras con las manos, los mechones vuelven a su sitio - No sé. Spielberg.  
-Lars Von Trier es Lars Von Trier, nadie le hace un altar.

Peter le tira las palomitas. Literalmente. Un puñado a la cara, y luego tiene la desfachatez de reírse, como si fuera lo más gracioso del mundo. Por si fuera poco, la risa es contagiosa. Es una de esas cosas de Peter: la inocencia contagiosa, la risa contagiosa, la esperanza contagiosa. Más que una esponja, Peter es un generador de emociones.

-Te estás desviando del tema.  
- No hay tema del que desviarse, Peter - se quita palomitas de entre los rizos, sonríe. También se da cuenta de que la cabeza de Peter está ladeada, hundiéndose en el sofá. De que se muerde el labio inferior mientras sonríe, y de que debería sonreír más a menudo, incluso si ya lo hace todo el tiempo. Se lo repite: NO es una cita. Por muy cerca del límite de cercanía permitido que esté Peter -. Y deberíamos estar trabajando.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco. Se acomoda y reacomoda en el sofá. "Contigo todo es trabajo. ¿Alguna vez sales? O... No sé¿vas al baño?"

- No hago paradas para ver películas cuando Nueva York corre el peligro de explotar, si es eso a lo que te refieres - termina sonando más amargo de lo que pretendía, pero no le mira para ver cuál es su reacción.  
-¿En serio? Porque pensaba que eso era justo lo que estábamos haciendo.

Le pasa el bol de palomitas con una mano mientras se inclina para volver a poner la película. En la pantalla Sean Connery y Harrison Ford discuten sobre la infancia perdida de Indiana Jones -Peter dice Indy. Verídico. Le entra la risa sólo de pensar en ello- y, de acuerdo, tiene que admitir que no está _tan_ mal. Cuando no hay tiros y caballos de por medio. Y Connery es bueno, no hay nadie que pueda discutir eso.

-¿Por qué Indiana Jones?

Peter parece no comprender, le mira con los ojos muy abiertos, parpadea demasiado. Mohinder elabora.

"¿Por qué has traído Indiana Jones?" y es como si hubiera dicho que la tierra gira alrededor del Starbucks que hay en la esquina de su casa y que Nathan ha decidido donar todo su dinero a las hermanitas de la caridad. 

-¿Qué?  
-Estás de broma¿verdad?  
-¿Tengo que estarlo?  
-¡ES Indiana Jones!

Oh, de vuelta al argumento de Parménides. La teoría del ser y el devenir. Lo que es, es; lo que no es, no es. Parece ser que la conversación tiene un fondo filosófico después de todo.

-Vale.  
- Vale - Peter contesta antes de cruzarse de brazos. Si no le conociera mejor, diría que eso es un puchero. Aunque, bien pensado, no le conoce mejor.

Peter mete la mano en el bol de palomitas. Con fuerza, haciendo que algunas salten por los aires -a su regazo, afortunadamente ninguna más aterriza en su cabeza-, y sacando un puñado demasiado grande para su mano.

Musita algo parecido a "hay que joderse", mientras se mete montañas de palomitas en la boca.

Mohinder describiría los siguientes dos minutos como silencio incómodo, pero sería un eufemismo. Un sinónimo de eufemismo, de esos que entran en las categorías especiales de los diccionarios.

Le mira de reojo, observándole engullir puñado tras puñado de palomitas. Se ahorra el detalle sobre el exceso de mantequilla, la sal y el hecho de que su sofá está cubierto de palomitas sólo porque el (eufemismo de) silencio incómodo aún está presente.

Aún así se arriesga, sólo porque sabe que sus cuerdas vocales son biológicamente incapaces de permanecer inmóviles.

-La próxima vez yo elijo la película.

La mirada de Peter dice "¿Perdón?" cuando le mira y arquea las cejas. Mohinder le mira durante un segundo. Chista a Ford robando la avioneta y a los nazis que les persiguen, y sigue el ejemplo de Peter, terminando de manchar el sofá al meterse el puñado de palomitas en la boca.

Peter mira. Durante unos segundos. Inescrutable y estoico, y Mohinder no aparta los ojos de la pantalla a propósito. Hasta que siente la mano sobre la nuca y los labios sobre los suyos. Le da tiempo a saborear la sal en la piel de Peter antes de que se aparte de nuevo y le arranque el bol del regazo.

- Vale, pero la vemos en una tele de verdad.**  
**

* * *

No sé si habrá alguien por la parte de Heroes en español pero "EEEEEEEEE-OOOOOO" 


	2. Ego

**Me aburro, ergo, posteo. Además, me he reído un rato escribiendo esto **

**FANDOM: Heroes**

**PAREJA: Peter/Mohinder**

**RATING: Totalmente light**

**SPOILERS: Ninguno**

_Regla número uno de la familia Petrelli: la vida privada es pública. _

_Regla número dos de la familia Petrelli: si tu vida privada no satisface al público, crea una que lo haga. _

_Regla número tres de la familia Petrelli: en caso de encontrar a tu hermano menor con la mano metida en los pantalones de cierto genetista hindú, la negación suele ser una opción plausible. _

_  
(Corolario a la regla número tres de la familia Petrelli: si se da un error operativo en el sistema, la memoria selectiva puede ser una elección posible)_

* * *

- Oh, jod...

- Nathan, esto no es lo que parece.

En opinión de Nathan, el hecho de que aún tenga la mano en los pantalones de Suresh desmonta un poco su argumento. Levemente.

- ¿Qué...? – Nathan se queda a media frase, Peter tiene la decencia de sacar la mano y Suresh parece querer fundirse con la pared. Bienvenido al club – Da igual. No quiero saberlo.

Se tambalea hacia atrás y tantea el aire torpemente. Había una puerta en la habitación. Lo recuerda, entró por ella.

- Nathan... – Peter da un paso y levanta una mano hacia él. Y, joder, Nathan NO está mirando el bulto que hay en sus pantalones. No, no lo está haciendo.

Suresh se abrocha la cremallera y es todo "Oh, Dios" y el rostro entre las manos. Como si fuese la mitad de traumático para él de lo que es para Nathan. Estúpido genetista de mierda.

Ajá. Puerta.

Nathan levanta la mano que no sostiene el picaporte hacia Peter, en señal de advertencia.

- No. Prefiero no saberlo. Me... Me voy. Sí. Mejor.

Oh, Dios. Ahora ha perdido la capacidad de hablar. Patético.

Puerta. PuertapuertaPUERTA.

- Nathan, te juro que...

Puerta.

Se la cierra a Peter en las narices.

Sí. Bien. Vale.

Respira hondo.

_Joder_.

No ha pasado, no ha pasado, no ha

El picaporte girándose le recuerda que aún sigue apoyado en la puerta, así que comienza a andar. Pasos rápidos e irregulares y

- ¡Nathan!

Oh, por supuesto que Peter grita. El mundo sería un lugar frío y extraño si Peter hiciese _algo_ sin llamar la atención.

No se da la vuelta.

- Vuelve dentro, Pete.

- ¡Nathan! – le agarra del brazo y le obliga a girarse. Respiración entrecortada, blanco como el yeso y enormes ojos de cachorrito abandonado. Oh, claro, había olvidado que Peter _siempre_ es la víctima.

Nathan traga saliva, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho.

- ¿Qué quieres, Pete?

- Escucha, lo que has visto no... Era... Yo no...

Sí, eso lo describe bien. Nathan deja escapar una respiración. Lenta. Tan lenta que le arden los pulmones.

- No es asunto mío, Peter.

- Es... No es... Mohinder y yo sólo estábamos... – Oh. Dios. Es demasiado mayor para la charla sobre los pájaros y las abejas, ya fue lo suficientemente vergonzoso cuando tuvo que pasar por ello con su madre.

- No necesito un esquema, Pete, gracias.

Peter le observa durante un segundo entero.

- ¿Por qué no dejas de decirlo?

- ¿El qué, Pete?

- Mi nombre.

Oh, joder.

- Uh. No lo hago – Pete. Mierda.

- Sí que lo haces.

- No lo hago, P... – se muerde los labios, Peter le mira como cada vez que conseguía ganarle al Risk. Bueno, esas dos veces – Escucha, tengo... Tengo una reunión importante y... Eso – pausa -. Te llamaré.

_Sí._

- Nathan...

Se pone las gafas de sol y una sonrisa de infarto, la que utiliza para los pases de prensa. Comienza a alejarse caminando hacia atrás.

- Te llamaré.

Se pregunta si, cuando sale del edificio, Peter siente el impulso de darse cabezazos contra la pared. Desde luego él lo tiene.

* * *

Cuando Peter vuelve al apartamento, Mohinder está sentado en el sofá, rostro entre las manos. La piel almohadilla el sonido cuando pregunta

- ¿Qué tal?

Peter se encoge de hombros antes de recordar que Mohinder no puede verle.

- Creo que está en fase de negación.

Mohinder se ríe. "Yo creo que lleva en esa fase muchos años", y luego "esto va directo al podio de las cosas más humillantes que me han pasado nunca".

Se deja caer en el sofá a su lado, hundiéndose en los cojines.

- Lo superarás.

Peter se muerde el labio inferior y observa el techo. Mohinder se gira para observarle. Entorna un poco los ojos antes de inclinarse un poco hacia él, mano sobre su estómago y labios peligrosamente cerca de su mejilla. "¿Estás bien?" y Peter asiente ausentemente.

Claro. Sí. Por supuesto.

¿Verdad?

Se inclina en el contacto, apoyando la frente sobre el hombro de Mohinder y aspirando el aroma a café.

- No le hemos traumatizado de por vida¿verdad?

Mohinder no se mueve, deja que se hunda en su cuello.

- Nah, sólo un poco.

* * *

Ni siquiera se lo ha contado a Peter. Probablemente porque después de sus continuos discursos de "poderes malos, personas normales buenas", lo único que habría conseguido habría sido que le tachase de hipócrita. Excepto que Peter nunca haría eso, claro.

Por eso le sorprende un poco cuando Peter le hace señas desde la azotea del edificio Deveaux para que baje de una vez.

Golpea a varias palomas en el proceso de posarse sobre el cemento. Los aterrizajes aún se le resisten un poco.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

Peter se encoge de hombros.

- Un rato.

- Podrías haber dicho algo – se sienta a su lado en el suelo.

- Te llamé al móvil, pero no lo cogiste.

Oh, cierto. Puede que hiciera eso.

- No hay muy buena cobertura allá arriba.

Peter chista y le alcanza la bolsa de nachos de la que está comiendo. _Por qué no_, y Nathan coge un puñado.

- Al final no me llamaste.

- Sí. He... estado liado – miente.

Peter vuelve a encogerse de hombros, se lleva una montaña de nachos a la boca. A Nathan le recuerda a cuando tenía cinco años y se metía las galletas de cinco en cinco en la boca. En cierto sentido, Peter no ha cambiado nada.

Excepto que sí, porque, al parecer, el pequeño Peter –_su_ Peter- está lleno de secretos que él nunca habría imaginado. Y que, desde luego, ni siquiera pensaba contarle. Se pregunta cuándo empezó a crecer y a dejar de ser su hermano pequeño.

Vaya mierda de vida si ni siquiera te das cuenta de esas cosas¿verdad?

- Entonces... – le da la sensación de que Peter da un bote cuando rompe el silencio. Se lo tiene merecido, el cabrón – Suresh. ¿Qué es¿Como... Tu novio, o algo así?

- Algo así – sonríe de medio lado -. Supongo. No he pensado mucho en ello.

- Uh.

Se lleva un par de nachos a la boca y habla con la boca llena.

- ¿Desde cuándo?

Peter se encoge de hombros.

- Un par de meses.

_Un par de meses_.

La frase rebota en su mente. _Un par de meses. _Peter, _su_ Peter, un par de putos meses y

- ¿Nunca pensaste en decirme nada?

- ¿Para que te pasases tres días evitándome, quieres decir?

Bueno. Es posible que tenga un punto. Lo cual no quiere decir, necesariamente, que tenga razón.

- ¿Y qué esperabas que hiciera, Pete¿Qué me quedase mirando cómo le hacías una paja a tu novio? Porque, lo siento Peter, pero no es mi rollo.

Se miran. Se miran, y Peter aguanta un decente medio minuto de silencio antes de echarse a reír. Y Nathan no puede evitar seguirle.

- Dios – su hermano se limpia lágrimas de risa con la manga y continúa convulsionándose -. Esto es estúpido¿verdad?

Nathan le revuelve el pelo con la mano antes de apoyar la nuca contra la pared y cerrar los ojos. "No del todo".

Se ríen un poco más, y Nathan lo repite. "No del todo". No está muy seguro de lo que está mal o bien en esa ecuación, pero tampoco quiere ponerse a analizarlo.

Peter apoya la cabeza a su lado, y Nathan prácticamente siente su mirada clavándose en él, así que abre los ojos. Y la pregunta le pilla un poco por sorpresa.

- ¿Me odias?

Tiene la sensación de que con cualquier otra persona, la pregunta quedaría ridícula. Con Peter los escalofríos le recorren la columna.

- No. Claro que no – aparta la mirada -. Es sólo... Hubiese preferido que me lo contaras.

- Habrías reaccionado igual – Peter suena casi a la defensiva.

- Puede.

Pero hubiese sido mejor. Cree. Lo que sea.

Pero lo que realmente le molesta es

- ¿Suresh¿En serio?

Y Peter se ríe y se muerde el labio inferior.

Oh, no le toma en serio. Bien.

En serio.

- Pete... ¿Suresh?

- Hey, yo no te digo nada sobre Heidi.

- ¡Porque te encanta Heidi!

A todo el mundo le encanta Heidi. Es una especie de mandamiento. Amarás a Heidi sobre todas las cosas. Ningún mandamiento habla sobre Suresh. Ningún mandamiento dice que Suresh tenga ningún tipo de derecho a tocar a su hermano.

- ¿Le quieres?

Peter respira hondo. Habla sin mirarle a la cara y jugando con las mangas de su camiseta.

- Creo... Creo que sí. No lo sé – se encoge de hombros, y luego se vuelve para mirarle -. Entonces... ¿está bien? Quiero decir, no vas a volver a salir corriendo ni nada parecido¿no? – se ríe, pero Nathan ve el trasfondo. Ve el _di que no, por favor_. Peter siempre ha sido como un libro abierto.

- Sólo... Intentemos evitar las muestras públicas de afecto. Y con públicas me refiero a delante de mí – contesta mientras se incorpora y se sacude el polvo de los pantalones.

Peter se ríe, y Nathan le tiende una mano para ayudarle a levantarse.

- Hey, Pete. ¿Crees que podrías conseguirme el voto de la comunidad homosexual?

Contesta con un puñetazo en su hombro.

Bueno, era una idea interesante. 


	3. Límite

Dios, esto es... Un plagio descarado de Doctor Who. Porque Nine y Rose son LA OTP y el Jack/Rose no está nada mal, para qué engañarnos. En fin, Moonlight Serenade es todo de Benny y a mí sólo me gusta cuando la canta Frank, pero bueno. Que da igual.

**TÍTULO:** Moonlight Serenade  
**FANDOM:** Heroes  
**PAREJA:** Peter/Mohinder  
**GÉNERO:** Fluff  
**NOTAS:** Esto es por y para Trackerlucifer, que es la que me empezó a bombardear con plotbunnies. She´s ivol.

* * *

No sabe exactamente cómo terminan así, porque si hay algo que Peter se atrevería a asegurar, es que Mohinder Suresh no es de esas personas que bailan. Y por bailar, se refiere a Bailar, con la be mayúscula y Benny Goodman y una mano en su cintura. Bailar. Y piensa que quizá le han dado el cambiazo, que no es más que un metamorfo y su Mohinder - ha tardado poco en colocarle el determinante posesivo - está encerrado en algún lugar, revolviéndose y poniendo los ojos en blanco, porque él nunca haría eso.

Pero lo hace, con el portátil encendido y los papeles por el suelo. Con la media sonrisa y la mirada de concentración. Ortopédico y sin ninguna intimidad, porque - y Peter aún no sabe por qué - la intimidad es algo que no está ahí. No después de los besos, ni de tener a Mohinder en su cama, boca abajo y contra las sábanas, después de recorrer la piel tostada con la punta de su lengua. No sabe por qué, después de todo eso, aún hay algo que falla. Pero quiere encontrarlo, de verdad que quiere.

Persianas bajadas y el disco que había entre Frank y Glenn Miller, escondido y cubierto de polvo. Moonlight Serenade y muchas cosas que no se han dicho aún.

- Es diferente - su voz rompe la melodía. Suena artificial, extraña. Peter traga saliva antes de continuar -. Bailar con un hombre, quiero decir.  
- ¿En serio? - y las palabras vibran contra el aire, es como si Peter pudiese sentirlas, una por una, retumbando y golpeándole de frente.

En esos momentos, le apetece inclinarse hacia delante, apoyar su frente contra la de Mohinder y respirar. Decir _No te vayas_ y bailar durante toda la noche, pretendiendo que es perfecto. Sin embargo, puede que Benny esté sonando, que sea Moonlight Serenade y que su romanticismo roce el cuento de hadas, pero hasta él tiene un límite.

Asiente con lentitud, porque el aire es tan espeso que teme que cruja en cualquier momento. Cabeza gacha, controlando los pasos. Uno. Dos.

-Es diferente - lo repite de nuevo, como si fuera más verdadero cada vez que abandona su garganta.  
-¿En qué?

Mohinder tampoco le mira, parece concentrado en el baile, en apretar su mano con la fuerza justa para que no se rompa.

Peter afianza la mano en su cintura, trazando círculos con el pulgar, sobre la camiseta.

- No lo sé. En la cintura. En los pasos - más largos y torpes, pero sabe que eso no tiene nada que ver con el sexo -. En la dirección - y habla por hablar, porque es como un torrente que no puede parar, como si lo notara cada vez más cerca y fuese intoxicante -. Las mujeres no suelen llevar el baile. Excepto Simone, a ella le gustaba.

Mohinder no lo pregunta, el _¿cuándo bailaste con Simone?_. Se queda en silencio y fuerza la sonrisa.

- Es algo mandona. Demasiado - intenta arreglarlo incluso cuando sabe que no ha estropeado nada, supone que es algo que va con su personalidad. Peter Petrelli, mártir del mundo, empieza a ser cansino.

Le ve humedeciéndose los labios con la punta de la lengua, contando los pasos en susurros hasta que

-Deberíamos volver al trabajo.

Y Peter cree que, bueno, quizá no exista un límite en su romanticismo después de todo, porque le está atrayendo por la cintura hasta que ninguno de los dos puede moverse - aunque no es que eso tenga que ser malo - y está respirando sobre su rostro, sobre su oído, y sonriendo como un idiota.

-¿Vas a dejar a Benny bailando solo? - y baja la voz cuando apoya la frente en los rizos negros, cuando - Baila conmigo.

En ese momento todo está bien¿sabes? Parece lo correcto para decir y para hacer, y tiene la sensación de que Mohinder también lo entiende.

* * *

Dios, el fluff me controla, que alguien me pare. YA.


	4. Deseo, amor, medicina

Hoy tres viñetas, porque... No sé, porque lo tenía así puesto en el documento. Así que las pongo juntas xD Esto lo escribí cuando estaba de parón Heroes, así que antes del capítulo 12, supongo que ya no será spoilerífico.

También creo que fue la primera vez que escribí a Nathan. Ais, cómo quiero a Nathan.

En fin, al tajo.

(PD: supongo que debería advertir que la primera viñeta es algo más que PG-13, aunque tampoco mucho. Depende de si estáis igual de pervertidos que yo, os parecerá light o herirá sensibilidades xDDD)

* * *

**DESEO**

Les lleva tres sesiones de pruebas acabar sobre el escritorio de Mohinder; camisas desabrochadas, lenguas entrelazadas y manos en los pantalones. Mohinder respira entrecortadamente contra su mejilla, jadea cuando Peter le desabrocha los vaqueros y musita algo que se parece a "deberíamos estar trabajando", antes de atrapar los labios de Peter en un beso que le deja sin aliento.

No es lento, no es perfecto, y les lleva unos quince minutos correrse en las manos del otro, ojos cerrados y frente sobre frente.

Peter se ríe primero, sin separarse y sin dejar de acariciar el abdomen de Mohinder. Dice "Al parecer sí que es el destino", y hace que Mohinder se ría también, desenredando sus piernas de la cintura de Peter y apartándose rizos de la frente. Tiene la piel perlada de gotas de sudor y la mirada baja, como si no quisiera encontrarse con la de Peter.

Terminan sobre el sofá, con las camisas algo más abrochadas y a una distancia prudencial. Aunque Peter piensa que no demasiado, y supone que es algo natural.

Mohinder se muerde la lengua y después los labios, juguetea con uno de los botones sueltos de su camisa, sólo para tener algo en lo que ocupar las manos.

Peter le para en seco. Con una mano en la cintura y un beso lento, lánguido, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Dice "Tranquilo, es sólo sexo", y así por lo menos las cosas parecen un poco más simples.

* * *

**AMOR**

A veces le da miedo, lo que siente. Miedo de ese que desgaja su respiración como un cuchillo, que le levanta de madrugada, camiseta y ropa interior, y hace que vague por el apartamento repitiéndose que las cosas no han cambiado. Es un miedo agudo y punzante, que empieza en el estómago y termina en su garganta, se agudiza en el pecho, un continuo redoble de tambores que hacen daño al resonar.

Miedo porque es nuevo, y porque se abre paso por mucho que intente pararlo, inevitable. Como si le removiera desde dentro y le derritiese poco a poco. No es ni remotamente parecido a lo que sintió con Mira, ni tampoco a lo que esperaba sentir por Eden.

Sabe lo que es, claro que sí. Pero saberlo no es lo mismo que aceptarlo, ni mucho menos, y hasta llegar a ese punto aún queda un buen trecho, escarpado y con caída final, y no sabe si está dispuesto a pasar por eso.

Así que sí, tiene miedo. Pánico. Se levanta por la noche, aparta con cuidado el brazo que se cierra en su cintura, posesivo y conocido y encajando como la pieza que falta del puzzle. Tiene la sensación de que se sabe los libros de memoria cuando los repasa por enésima vez en lo que va de semana.

A veces, sólo a veces, Peter se levanta, se acurruca a su lado en el sofá, entre dormido y despierto, preguntando si el libro le gustaría, o si merece la pena leerlo a las tres de la mañana y con luz inexistente. En esos momentos casi lo acepta, casi deja de tener miedo.

* * *

**MEDICINA**

Peter Petrelli odia los hospitales. Lo cual, teniendo en cuenta su profesión, es bastante paradójico.

Odia el ritmo, el olor a antiséptico y las llamadas por megafonía. Odia las sillas de plástico, quedarse sentado sin poder hacer nada, y a la mujer de la entrada, que pretende que se tranquilice cuando Mohinder está ahí dentro.

La situación le remite a un año antes, con un accidente de coche y Nathan encogido en el asiento y el rostro enterrado en las manos. Ahora es al revés, y daría lo que fuera porque Nathan se callase por una puta vez en su vida.

- Deja de martirizarte, Peter, puedo oír los latigazos desde aquí.

Piensa _Hijo de puta_, y no levanta el rostro, porque, si lo hiciera, se encontraría con los ojos acusadores de su hermano y no podría enterrar el comentario muy, muy lejos de allí, bajo una capa de plomo.

- Esto no es culpa tuya – mismo cuento de siempre, se pregunta si Nathan no se aburre de repetirlo -, no puedes pretender salvar a todo el mundo.

Aunque eso sí le hace reaccionar. Le hace cerrar los ojos con fuerza y tirarse del pelo de pura frustración.

- Yo no... – para, se traba, se pasa una mano por el pelo. También se plantea arrancárselo de lo tirón, esos mechones comienzan a ser terriblemente molestos y ya no sabe si es él, la situación o todo junto – No pretendo... Salvar a todo el mundo, Nathan – eso lo dice mirándole, esbozando una sonrisa amarga con fuerzas que salen desde el fondo de su estómago y que desaparecen cuando termina en un susurro -. Yo sólo... Quería salvarle a él.

No sabe exactamente por qué lo dice. En cierto modo espera que Nathan lo entienda, que deje de preguntar. El otro modo le grita que no, que no es el momento, ni el lugar y que lo va a joder todo, como siempre.

- ¿A qué te...? – Peter mira – Oh – y Nathan entiende -. _Oh_ – hasta el punto de que el concepto se afianza en su cerebro.

Vuelve a enterrarse los dedos en el pelo. Quizá no sea tan malo. Distractorio, cumple su función.

- Y... – Nathan duda, sería un momento histórico si se tratase de otro contexto - ¿Habéis...? Uh.

- ¿Qué¡No! – es posible que haya levantado la cabeza de golpe – No – más moderado, y sintiéndose volver de color grana. Perfecto. Es la situación perfecta –. Yo sólo... No, él no sabe nada.

Juguetea con un botón suelto de su camisa. Está algo quemado, y Peter se esfuerza por bloquear las imágenes que acuden en torrente.

De fuego. Mohinder. De no ser lo suficientemente rápido, lo suficientemente bueno.

- Entonces... ¿estamos bien? – vacila, y sabe que Nathan _sabe_ que realmente no es eso lo que está preguntando.

Su hermano sonríe, le da un puñetazo en el hombro y Peter finge que no le duele, como siempre. "¿Por qué no íbamos a estarlo?"

Peter también sonríe, un poco. Y es un peso menos, espera que lo demás se solucione por sí sólo.


	5. Calor

Otro vicio. Éste con la palabra Calor, escrito hace un montón de tiempo, y ahora probablemente AU, pero whatever.

* * *

No es que a Mohinder no le guste Nueva York. Que puede. Un poco. Pero nada serio. En realidad es sólo una cuestión de acostumbrarse. A las marabuntas de gente que caminan sin mirar por dónde van, a veranos intoxicantes de acero y hormigón, a las miradas de desprecio y a las calles perfectamente geométricas. Nueva York es rápida y gigante y se cierne sobre él a una velocidad de vértigo. Quizá por eso prefiere el apartamento, quizá por eso no piensa volver a tocar el taxi.

Peter Petrelli, en cambio, parece tener otros planes.

-Podría convencer a Nathan de que nos dejase una limusina, sería divertido.  
-Nunca te cansas¿verdad?

Se retira el pelo de la frente, los ojos centellean y la sonrisa brota de sus labios.

Su idea, o al menos como Mohinder la concibe, es básicamente la de una guía turística por la ciudad. De hecho, su mañana ha transcurrido en un ir y devenir de paradas, esquivos y _otro rascacielos no, por favor_, en el Centro. Al menos, es así como Peter lo llama. El Centro. La pura verdad es que a él la mayoría de los lugares le parecen idénticos.

Y ahora hace calor y desearía no haberse puesto una camisa de manga larga.

El sitio es verde y huele al plástico abrasado de los columpios y a un verano seco. Es un parque de la Novena Avenida, cerca del Hudson, y Peter habla con ese tono ausente sentado en el banco de piedra, al estilo indio. A Mohinder casi le hace gracia, toda esa inocencia, como si le faltara un trozo de la infancia que se afana por recuperar. Aún le cuesta creer que haya gente que pueda mantener ese tipo de ideales y seguir intacto.

- En serio, tarde o temprano conseguiré que te guste Nueva York – se lleva una cucharada de helado a la boca. Dulce de leche y chocolate. Insistió en comprar dos, cómo no -. Si hace falta una limusina para conseguirlo...  
-Me gusta Nueva York.  
-Ya. Se nota por lo ermitaño que no eres.

Mohinder pone los ojos en blanco y muerde la cucharilla, atrapando todo el sabor que puede. "No soy ermitaño."

- Probablemente no saldrías de ese apartamento de no ser por las reuniones. Te pasarías el día viendo telenovelas baratas y viviendo de la caridad.

Lo dice con tanta seguridad en sí mismo que Mohinder tiene que enarcar las cejas y suprimir una sonrisa.

-¿Ah, sí? – Peter asiente, rebusca los últimos trozos del helado en su tarrina.  
-Te engancharías a "Betty, la fea" y te quedarías hasta las tantas comentando cada detalle con Claire por el messenger.

Deja escapar una carcajada, aunque sólo sea por esa última imagen – que, tiene la sensación, tardará mucho en desaparecer de su mente. Maldito Peter Petrelli -.

-Parece que tienes mi vida planeada.

Peter sólo sonríe. Aparta la mirada y escudriña cada rincón del parque, en silencio. A Mohinder le da la sensación de que busca algo que hace mucho tiempo que no está allí. Desecha la idea, por supuesto, tampoco es como si realmente conociera a Peter. Reuniones, un par de salidas, muchas invitaciones, y al final siempre termina echándose atrás. El problema con Peter es que, flequillo sobre los ojos y mirada de cachorrito abandonado, es malditamente difícil decirle que no.

- Mi padre nos traía aquí de pequeños – dice de repente. Ni siquiera está seguro de que hable directamente con él, la mirada ausente sigue allí -. Todos los viernes, siempre estaba abarrotado. Recuerdo... – se para, duda, se muerde el labio antes de continuar – Recuerdo que una vez Nathan me tiró de ese tobogán y después se cayó él. Yo me hice una brecha y él salió sin un rasguño. Bien mirado, ahora casi tiene sentido.

Se termina el helado y relame la cuchara antes de dejarla ir. Por alguna razón, Mohinder no puede dejar de mirar.

-Tu padre...  
- El año pasado. Pero está bien – se encoge de hombros y la sonrisa vuelve. Más tenue, más amarga. Se da cuenta de que a Peter no se le da bien mentir, y cataloga el dato junto con la pila de observaciones que lleva sobre él -, son cosas que pasan.

Mohinder quiere preguntarle muchas cosas entonces - Mohinder siempre tiene muchas preguntas -. Sobre su padre, sobre por qué aún deja que Nathan le vapulee y le maneje a su voluntad. Sobre por qué ese parque y ese día. Por qué él. Y entonces Peter habla y la corriente de ideas se corta en seco.

Una conversación estúpida. (Ni siquiera es una conversación). "Te has manchado. Aquí" y lo señala con los dedos, rozando la piel oscura con las yemas, y es primero un escalofrío y después darse cuenta de que sigue haciendo mucho – demasiado – calor.

-Gracias – se tiene que aclarar la garganta, como si la palabra se hubiera quedado atascada y se negase a salir. Es extraño.

Peter baja la mirada durante un segundo antes de levantarse y sacudirse el polvo de los pantalones. Mohinder trata con toda su fuerza de voluntad de no mirar. Por supuesto, fracasa estrepitosamente.

-Me gusta esto – anuncia en voz alta y hace que Mohinder frunza el entrecejo y asome la cabeza fuera de su propio mundo.  
-¿El parque?  
-Salir.

Sonríe un poco y Mohinder se queda parado. Se queda parado cuando se lo dice y también cuando Peter le pone una mano en la nuca y le da uno de esos besos efímeros. Corto y seco, sólo labios y los ojos semicerrados mientras los niños miran y los padres murmuran.

Es como un cortocircuito y Mohinder está quieto y como inclinándose cuando termina.

Peter se humedece los labios con la punta de la lengua.

-Deberíamos ir al Empire State, no me puedo creer que todavía no te haya llevado al Empire State.


End file.
